


Bumbleby Week 2019

by phoenicopteridae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, RIP me, Some angst, excuse the errors i don't have an editor, this is all written late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicopteridae/pseuds/phoenicopteridae
Summary: so bb week yeah





	1. when you hold my hand do you wanna hold my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look, BB week. Something else I won't be able to finish xp hope you like

It was way, way too cold to be wearing what Yang was wearing- sheer, off-shoulder, and thin. Admittedly, the weather should have been expected because it was always cold in Atlas, but Yang was much more used to the sunny days of Patch. The four vanity mirrors gave off a soft glow in the dimly lit dressing room, illuminating the faces of three members of team RWBY.

Ruby and Blake sat at their stations, facing the center of the room in nervous silence. Weiss was nowhere to be found, she had been the first to be finished (as the stylists undoubtedly knew her face better) and had run off to double-check all the preparations, as the ball was being hosted in her home, and, being Weiss, she had to make sure everything was running smoothly. Now, it had been half an hour since she left the room, and everybody was finished.

Yang’s eyes drifted over to Blake, and quite frankly she could hardly look away. The cat faunus was decked in shimmering gold and seemed to give off an ethereal glow. Atop her head sat a new bow, because while she was respected among their little traveling group, the people of Atlas, especially the wealthy business folk, would definitely not share the same views. Just the thought of those racist, bigoted scum was making Yang bristle slightly.

Everybody was nervous and on edge. The entire journey had been a mess from start to finish- and now with the threat of war hanging over the heads of everybody in Atlas, people were more high-strung than usual. Even Ruby, who was always so sweet and energetic, was more snappish and irritated than ever. 

Salem was still out there. And Cinder, and a huge horde of Grimm that could do gods know what to the feeble military force that Ironwood had hovering above them at all times, a small knife against a bomb. Now that they were in Atlas, everybody was hovering over Blake and Weiss, making sure neither of them got hurt. Times were bad.

The door slammed open, and- speak of the devil and she will appear- Weiss burst in, frantically shutting the door behind her and leaning against it with a heaving chest. This got her multiple concerned looks from her teammates.

“My father,” she explained, stepping away from the door. “I was just checking on JNR and Oscar, I was coming back and I saw him at the end of the hall.” The former heiress took a large, shaky breath. “I didn’t stop speedwalking until I got here.”

“Sit down, Weiss,” Ruby immediately said, jumping up and ushering her to a chair, where Weiss sat, smiling gratefully.

Yang glanced up at the clock on the wall. “We had five minutes. Should we go grab the gang or be fashionably late?”

Weiss looked appalled at the idea of not being perfectly on time. “If we’re all ready, let’s go.”

There was a chorus of agreement, and they filed out of the room, settling into pairs as they walked down the hall: Weiss squabbling lightly with Ruby in the front, and Blake sharing awkward silence with Yang behind.

Ever since Adam, or even just Mistral, something had shifted between them. Yang was unsure of her standings now, but she couldn’t deny her feelings for the elegant woman, whether they be one-sided or not. And honestly, she was hoping they weren’t. They kept playing the infuriating game of one-looks-at-the-other-then-gets-caught-and-looks-away, and it was driving Yang crazy.

But all she did was slip her right hand into Blake’s and squeeze lightly, hoping that the blood she felt rushing to her face wasn’t all too visible.

_Blake was in chaos._

_Everything that was happening, the events of the past few weeks, of the past two years, it had all been an exhausting emotional rollercoaster. Having to keep the bow on and maintain a human appearance had only been the cherry on top of all this madness._

_She saw Adam in every shadow, every partially hidden figure. He was everywhere, in her nightmares, all around her, and though she knew he was dead, it didn’t scare her any less. The only thing that kept her grounded was Yang._

_Yang, who helped her kill Adam. Yang, who always made sure she was alright. Yang, who she crawled to at night when the nightmares woke her up. Yang, who was holding her hand right now. Yang, Yang, Yang. The woman who took up so much of her thoughts. All Blake wanted to do was curl into Yang’s warmth and sleep forever, safe and protected._

_But still, she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. All she could do was show it, with little hugs and smiles and holding hands, and hope that Yang might understand._

_Tonight was one of absolute dread, a small stone had formed in her stomach at the thought of being surrounded by people who would be disgusted by her, and possibly hurt her if they knew who she was. What she was. Swallowing hard, Blake squeeze Yang’s hand tighter, leaning into the other woman’s shoulder. When the pair were separated Blake felt unsafe, as if dangling off the edge of a precarious cliff._

_They soon came across Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar, and a surprisingly sober-looking Around, who all silently joined the little parade. All of them gather in a group, with Weiss and Blake in the center, shielded from harmful eyes._

_The hallway before them opened up into a cavernous room with a large door at the end, and some innate reflex inside Blake was telling her not to pass through that door, to run away and not look back. But she resisted. She had to._

_Yang looked down at her, concerned, and Blake's heart fluttered against her will. "Don't worry, sweetheart, nobody's going to hurt you with me around."_

_Blake sighed quietly. "I know."_

_"Hey," said Yang. "Look at me. " It was hard to fixate on those lilac eyes without becoming a tomato. "You're safe with me. I'm not letting anybody touch you. Hell, if they're looking at you weird I'll KO 'em at your signal."_

_The cheery tone made Blake smile a little, and a flurry of tumultuous and treacherous emotion flooded her heart. This whole business was a mess._

Yang glowed at Blake's (absolutely gorgeous) smile. God, she was beautiful. As always. You're getting carried away, Xiao Long. 

The doors open and the group dissolved into the ballroom, still tense and careful. An event like this would be a perfect strike location, so they needed to be on the lookout for all kinds of things. Yang noted with a kind of glee that Blake refused to let go of her arm. And so, the night began. 

_After a few dances and many (strictly virgin) drinks later, Blake was even more exhausted than before. Despite her tired limbs, however, Yang's energy seemed infectious, and kept her dancing over and over again, reminiscing of another time, easier. Deja vu was everywhere._

_Blake was relaxing in one corner, leaning against the wall and quietly waiting for Yang to return with more drinks and perhaps a snack. It was easier to be at the edges of the room, where it was quieter and more calm._

_Suddenly her heart jumped. A familiar tall figure, stark red hair- he was here. He was here. He was here. All warning sirens flashed through Blake's mind, setting aside all logical reasoning as she scrabbled for a handhold on sanity. Pushing out onto a balcony, she leaned against the railing, desperately plotting the fastest way out. If she was quiet, he wouldn't see her. She just had to stay-_

_"Blake?"_

_The sound of Yang's voice startled her, and instantly words began to spill from her lips, mindless and overflowing._

_"He's here Adam is here I need to leave I don't know what to do," Blake blustered, finally collapsing to her knees with a sob._

_"Woah, Blakey, it's okay. You're here now. Adam is not here. Adam is dead," Yang said, wrapping her warm arms around Blake's shaking figure. "Can you hear me? You're safe now. It's alright. Do you want to go back to the rooms?"_

_"N-n-no," Blake instantly replied, pulling back slightly to look Yang in the eye. "I don't want to ruin your night."_

_Yang shook her head with a shit-eating grin. "My night could never be ruined if I get to spend it with you."_

_There was a long pause where Blake's head was still running too slow to comprehend the statement. Yang misinterpreted this silence. "I'm sorry, that was wildly inappropriate."_

_"That's alright," Blake replied, smiling slightly. "And yeah, I'd like to leave."_

_The walk back to the rooms was quiet, but there was so much to be said. Yang, unusually silent, was considering her next words. I think I'm in love with you. No, too up front. I really like you. What if saying it ruins everything?_

_Yang held the door open for her partner, gaze lingering a bit too long on Blake's bare back, admiring the muscles that tensed and relaxed with Blake's every step. Yang didn't think she'd ever get over how beautiful Blake was._

_"I have to ask," Yang finally said, in a tentative, halting voice. "What is this? Like, what are we dancing around?"_

_Blake instantly blushed profusely, opening her mouth and then closing it. "I don't know. More than friends?"_

_Something was choking Yang, words swallowed then spit back up. "Yeah. Yeah."_

_"Definitely," Blake whispered, coming closer and grabbing Yang's hands. "More. But- but I just want to be right now, right? I don't know. I don't know what this is. So let's just. Just be first."_

_Yang nodded, pulling Blake closer. "Yeah."_


	2. i'm gonna make this place your home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake are going to Menagerie to check up on how the White Fang's running, and they're staying with Blake's parents. Blake is prepared to be embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup i write these at midnight so excuse the errors lol enjoy

"I'm nervous," Yang said for the umpteenth time. 

"I'm quite aware," Blake deadpanned, slightly fed up with her girlfriend at this point. "As you've said nothing but that for the past thirty minutes."

"Well, that's what I'm feeling, babe," replied Yang, staring over the side of the ship into the pristine blue waters below. "Are you sure they'll like me?"

"Sweetheart, if they accepted Sun, they're going to be all over you," was the testy response, immediately softened by, "Come here." Blake pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Yang's slightly downturned mouth, and it instantly curled up. "I love you, and they're going to love you too. Promise."

"If you say so," said Yang, pulling Blake closer and kissing her again. 

… 

Blake was having some very distinct memories of her journey with Sun back to her home, before Adam was gone and before they'd gone to Atlas. Distinct memories of the thrill of showing somebody new around the island she'd grown up on, so vibrant and full of life. She was even more excited to grow Yang. 

"This is… " Yang trailed off, taking in the busy streets and the marketplace, the sound of booth keepers arguing of whose products were freshest filling the air. "It's beautiful."

Blake beamed at the statement. "Not as beautiful as you." Her smile grew wider at Yang's pout. 

"Hey, that's my line," Yang complained, but she accepted a kiss anyway. "So, anyway, where do you live?"

"I want to show you something," said Blake, grinning inwardly at the memory of Sun's attempt at finding her home, which had been rebuilt after the fire. She dearly loved Yang, but it would still be funny to watch her girlfriend try. 

At the top of the hill, Blake tested Yang: "Which one do you think is mine?"

To her great surprise, Yang instantly pointed toward the largest, in the center of the island, which was in fact Blake's home. "How did you know?" Blake said with sneaking suspicion. 

Yang smiled cheekily. "Sun told me at the train station in Mistral," she admitted, kissing Blake's frown away. "C'mon, I'm excited. Let's go."

It was Ilia who opened the door with a surprised happy noise as she looked down at the pair. "Oh! We didn't know you were coming so early!"

"Yeah, the message might have not gone through, there was a sudden change of plans," Blake said, leaning forward to hug her childhood best friend. "How've you been?"

"Oh, just great," Ilia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "The White Fang is a mess now that Adam's gone, but I'm managing."

"Blake, is that you?" a familiar voice called out, and instantly something twinged in Blake’s stomach, because while she trusted in the fact that Yang was a people person and was sure to be loved, there was always that irrational chip that pressed into her mind, explaining every reason that Kali and Ghira would absolutely despise her girlfriend.

“Hey,” Yang said quietly, looking down at Blake and reaching for her hand, giving it a squeeze. Blake blinked away the thoughts and settled back into reality. “Mom?”

“Blake! We weren’t expecting you until next week! And who’s this?” Kali, hair tied up into a low bun, appeared in the doorway next to Ilia, a friendly smile widening as she saw Yang. "Come in, you two. We've got things to catch up on."

… 

"So you're Yang," Ghira rumbled with a smile. "I remember hearing a lot about you last time our Blake came to visit."

"Oh, really?" Yang asked, sipping her tea and grinning at Blake, who was thoroughly involving herself in the dregs of her own tea and trying to ignore the rapid blush that bloomed across her cheeks. "What did she say about me?"

"I think we shouldn't have this conversation," Blake interrupted, ears pinned back in embarrassment. "Dad, please."

Kali eyed her daughter. "I like her more than Sun, sweetie, but I'm noticing a recurring theme. Blonde, buff, and-"

"Mom!" Blake instantly complained, but Yang was shaking with quiet laughter at the familial banter. She'd slipped with ease into the new environment, which was totally predictable. Thankfully, she'd refrained from anything… rated over PG. Which could change very quickly. 

"What do you say, Blakey?" Yang asked, her grin broad and evil. "Am I your type?" Blake just stared at her in sullen silence, admonishing her girlfriend silently with daggers shooting from her eyes. "Aww, don't be mad at me." Yang kissed her on the cheek and Blake softened slightly. 

"So," Kali said, clearly warming up to the sunny woman. "Would you like to see some of Blake's baby pictures?"

… 

Many excruciatingly embarrassing hours later, Blake and Yang retired to Blake's old bedroom, lying on the bed in total darkness. 

"I think they like me," Yang commented quietly, playing with the ends of Blake's bob-cut hair, which was growing out rapidly. 

Blake snorted. "You think? I've never seen my dad warm up to anyone that quickly. He even smiled at you." That produced a little laugh from Yang, and Blake pressed their foreheads together. "Now I have to meet your family."

Yang shrugged, contemplating. "You've already met most of it, and I don't see how anything could cause a problem. You haven't met my dad, but he loves everybody, you met Raven and she hates everybody, Ruby adores you, and Qrow has basically picked you up as his child. No issue there."

"If I'm Qrow's child, does that make this incest?" Blake murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of Yang's nose. 

"Well, when we get married, you'll be his niece-in-law anyway," Yang said, and Blake instinctively inhaled at the word 'when'. Yang noted the sharp breath. "What, babe?"

"When," Blake said quietly gazing into her partner's lilac eyes. "You said when."

"Hell yeah I did," Yang replied instantly. "I don't know about you, Belladonna, but I'm planning on sticking around for a long time. Possibly forever."

Blake sighed and pulled Yang a little closer. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	3. hey baby (i think i wanna marry you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew is going out for a traditional Xiao Long-Rose beach day, but Yang has something special planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me being tired and stressed trash okay also im very excited for tomorrow's (au day!!)

Yang's pulse was off the radar as she stepped off the porch of her father's home, walking up to the love of her life. As always, Blake was ridiculously beautiful, her long dark locks swept into an updo and the straps of her bikini visible next to the strap of her tank top. "Hey, babe," said Yang, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "Where's the gang?"

"Weiss already left to go set up for the day," Blake said with a look that meant  _ you know, being Weiss _ , "and Ruby's running late. Ironic, considering her semblance." Yang smiled. After years and years of puns, Blake was finally picking up Yang’s absurd dad-type humor. It  _ almost _ distracted her from the small box in the pocket of her cargo pants. Almost, but not quite. 

"One sec, I'm getting a text," Yang said as her scroll buzzed in her pocket. Reaching into the pocket, she checked for the box, found it with a tad bit of relief, and pulled out the scroll. "It's Ruby. She says she'll be a bit late doing something and that we should leave without her." 

Truth be told, Yang knew exactly what her little sister was doing. She also knew why Weiss had left early, and it wasn't just due to the woman's crippling fear of not being punctual. Yang had a plan, a plan that would make Blake hers forever. 

Blake grabbed her motorcycle helmet (a gift from Yang on her birthday a year back) and slid onto the seat behind Yang, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and snuggling into the space between her shoulder blades. Feeling a surge of love, Yang revved the engine and took off towards the beach. 

Beach days held by the Xiao Long-Rose family were not uncommon, and its three members tended to invite people. A lot. However, on this particular occasion, it was just team RWBY, Tai, and Qrow, sweet and small. These beach days held a special spot in each team member's heart, bringing back memories of impressive sand castles, sandball fights, and splashing around in the waves in blissful contentment. 

Today, however, Yang was much more tense. There were a million things that could go wrong.  _ God, I hope Weiss and Ruby got it set up on time _ , Yang thought as she pulled off the road onto the dirt path and steered carefully and expertly down to the shore. And, to their credit, they had. 

Yang pulled off her helmet rapidly in excitement, basically yanked Blake off the motorcycle, the pair pulling forward out to the beach. Ruby and Weiss stood ankle-deep in the water, holding a sign that read WILL YOU MARRY ME? in bright purple and yellow letters. Yang turned around with the box out of the pocket and in her hand and knelt, only to find-

Blake in the same position. 

After a brief moment of shock they both fell into helpless laughter, moving closer and holding each other in between fits of laughter. "I-you-we-" Yang managed before the giggles completely consumed her. 

Of course, it was Blake who retained her composure first. "Marry me, Yang."

"That your whole speech?" Yang chortled, grabbing Blake's face in both hands. 

Blake stared her dead in the eye. "I don't need a speech. I already know I'm in love with you and that I'll love you forever. Hell, you can even just scrap the vows because all I need to hear you say is I do."

"See? Speech," returned Yang cheekily. "I bet you've already got your vows written."

"Marry me, Yang."

"I'll marry you if you marry me."

"Same thing, but absolutely, Xiao Long," said Blake, pulling Yang in to kiss her. Then they both remembered at the same time. "Rings," they said simultaneously, producing another round of laughter. 

"See? We're meant to be," Yang said as Blake slipped a glittering jewel onto her ring finger. She looked down at it, and then realized: "Blake."

"Yeah?" Blake said. 

"We got the same rings for each other."

And off they went again, because they had indeed bought the other the same ring- a gold band with a crystal bee as the centerpiece. 

… 

"I still can't believe this," Blake said excitedly much, much later, when the now expanded Xiao Long-Rose-Belladonna family plus Weiss sat on a picnic cloth under the stars. "We did this all the same, and the whole time you two traitors knew."

Ruby giggled, uber jittery after having consumed far too much sugar, and nudged Weiss. "I'd say we did a pretty good job of hiding it, right?"

"Oh, please," Weiss scoffed in response. "The number of times you almost let it slip is just madness." 

Yang had a permanent grin on her face, and nothing in the world could wipe it off. She draped one arm around Blake's shoulders and pulled her closer, then noticed her father watching her with a nostalgic look in his eyes. "Oh come on, Dad, don't get all wishy-washy on us."

"I hate to be cliché, but my little dragon is all grown up," Tai said, slightly tearful. Yang leaned over to embrace her father, who had always cared for her and supported her. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Yang."

"Aw, quit being sappy, Tai," Qrow grumbled. Ruby stuck her tongue out at him. "Uncle Qrow, you can complain all you want when  _ you _ get engaged!"

Qrow sputtered at the attack. "Who taught you to be so disrespectful?"

"I think you did," Weiss said, observing her nails matter-of-factly. Qrow, defeated, slumped back. 

"Aww, group hug everybody!" squealed Ruby, ever the bright one, and they all piled around Yang and Blake. 

Nothing could make Yang happier. 


	4. don't stop me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Blake Belladonna, Yang was the best Seeker in all of Hogwarts. Now, it's been almost two years since Blake transferred from Ilvermorny, and Yang's realizing that maybe her feelings are a little more than just friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might become a series idk if i have time we'll see  
> it's pretty introductory, there's not much actual stuff

Yang Xiao Long was undoubtedly the best Seeker Gryffindor had ever had. However, that was only because Blake Belladonna was in Ravenclaw.

This fact of matter made its way into Yang's head as she scanned for the Seeker, dipping down on her broom for a closer look at even the slightest glimmer of gold. Yang was a very active Seeker- rather than wait around for the Snitch to show up, she hunted it down. This tactic often paid off when she'd find the small golden orb hiding in a corner, easy to catch. 

Yang had been Seeker for five years now, having been recruited early in her first year. It was an unusual occasion, but everyone noted that the privilege was given appropriately. The well-known blonde had a knack for anything to do with flying. 

She'd reigned supreme over the Quidditch field, winning every match for the first two years until a transfer student from Ilvermorny walked in early into Third Year and absolutely blew her out of the water. Even Ruby, who had been qualified by Goodwitch even earlier than Yang, couldn’t even touch her. It was incredible.

And even if she wasn’t playing, Blake was on the sidelines, reading a book or scanning over the game quietly. Yang noted that she didn’t really have many friends, other than Pyrrha, who was well-liked by everybody. And secretly, she very much wanted to change that.

Yang, much like Pyrrha, was pretty popular around Hogwarts. Both of the girls were well-performing in class (although many teachers would also note that Yang was a bit too chatty) and they also both got put on their individual Quidditch teams in First Year, when typically you were allowed to join in Second Year. (Yang had gotten in first, but Pyrrha says that’s only because Yang was breaking rules. Again.) The tall, well-toned blonde was sparky, fun, and free-floating, and she remembered everyone’s name and face. 

Not to say Yang had a crush on Blake, but… Yang had a crush on Blake.

What could she say? The girl was quiet, intelligent (as all Ravenclaws are) and ridiculously good at Quidditch, not to mention how absolutely _gorgeous_ she looked. Her raven hair was long and her eyes a mesmerizing shade of gold, and Yang found herself talking less in the classes they had with Ravenclaw and instead staring at Blake.

“Heads up, Yang!” yelled Nora giddily, and Yang looked up to see one of the Bludgers hurtling in her direction. With swift reflexes, Yang dodged to the side, allowing Nora to smack the silvery ball with alarming strength. “Caught a glimpse of the Snitch yet?”

“I keep seeing it out of the corner of my eye,” replied Yang airily, immediately whipping her head around as something definitely shiny glinted in the corners of her vision. “Will you look at that, gotta go!”

“Will you look at that! It seems that Seeker Xiao Long has spotted the Snitch!” boomed Fox Alistair, who had been commentator of the Quidditch games since Yang came to Hogwarts. He was blind, so people always raised the question of how he knew what was happening, and many would often try to find errors in his readings, but somehow he always knew exactly what was going on. Yang liked Fox’s sense of humor during commentating, but Goodwitch, who often supervised the games, didn’t have the same sense of humor.

She’d lost it the moment she turned her head, but soon Yang’s sharp eyes caught on the glittering wings and she dove after it. Weiss, who was the Seeker for the opposing team (Slytherin) and one of Yang’s closest friends (but of course not on the Quidditch field), immediately pulled up as she noticed the quick dive. Yang zoomed ahead quickly, leaning forward for the aerodynamic streamlined shape that would allow her to accelerate more. Cold wind whipped against her face, biting into her red nose. God, was it November already? The snow would come soon, then.

“Oh, and here comes your favorite Beater duo- Nora Valkyrie and Sun Wukong work as a pair to protect Chaser Reese Chloris! Damn, look at that Bludger fly.” This comment was followed by, “Pardon my language, Professor Goodwitch.”

There. If she could just reach out and- the Snitch zipped away at a tight angle, veering right so sharply that Yang nearly fell off her broomstick as she followed it and then proceeded to nearly run into Weiss.

Weiss Schnee was something of a bafflement: she’d started out as any rich Slytherin kid, with the whole ‘my father will hear about this’ persona and a high-nose complex that was insanely infuriating, but as she grew and developed, she became more kind and humorous, and Yang realized that the Weiss she’d first seen was a result of a constant battlefield at home. Every time she came back from summer or winter breaks she had a brief period of I’m-better-than-you before reverting back to her normal self. The white-haired heiress was also very good at Quidditch, but definitely not as good as Yang. Cocky, maybe, but true.

“Weiss!” Yang complained as she pulled up hard to avoid running into her best friend.

Weiss stuck her tongue out. “Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I’m going to let you win.”

“Let you?” Yang laughed, still following tight on the tail of the Snitch, which was being a real bastard today. “Ice Queen, you’ve never won a round against me.”

“Yeah I did, that time when-”

“I’m gonna cut you off right there,” Yang interrupted, and then she dropped, perpendicular to the ground, towards the Snitch.

It was centimeters away, she tilted upwards slightly as it took off across the field, narrowing her field of vision to focus directly on the flittering golden orb, reaching forward carefully-

The Snitch dropped like a stone, and Yang went after it, hand closing around it. A breath of victory hissed out between her teeth, and then she realized she was falling too fast to catch herself. Pulling up desperately, Yang and her broomstick hurtled towards the ground, the momentum and gravity slowly worked against by the force of the broomstick. As she neared the ground, she realized that there was nothing more to break her fall. Great. Another visit to the hospital wing would totally suck, although the win would be so worth it. Still attempting to land on the ground with as little impact as possible, Yang gritted her teeth and pulled her broom upwards, but by now she was only ten feet off the ground. It would only be a second-

“Levicorpus!” somebody yelled, and Yang found herself dangling a foot or two off the ground, hanging by her ankles as the blood rushed to her head and she came face to face with none other than Blake Belladonna’s waist. Yang's face instantly went bright red, although she couldn't tell if it was due to the proximity or the fact that all the blood was rushing to her head. She looked up (down?) at Blake, who stared back at her with her wand out. "Mind putting me down, sweetheart?"

Yang shook herself out after Blake set her gently on the ground, checked for any bumps or bruises, and was immediately greeted by uproarious laughter from Fox. She looked up at the stand and gave him a cheeky smile before holding up the Snitch, which had been safely in her palm the entire time. The crowd exploded with cheers, because everybody loved Yang. Even the Slyttherins had gotten used to losing against Gryffindor, so some of them cheered too. 

Weiss marched up behind her with a characteristic pout. "I swear I'll get you next time."

Yang was swept away by her teammates, Nora picking her up and throwing her in the air with giddy laughter. Yang laughed, but her mind is not with Nora and Sun and her friends. The only thing she was thinking about is the ravenette with the golden eyes, the fast wand and the even faster broom. 


	5. something 'bout the way you roll your eyes (takes me back to a better time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nondescript Winter Holiday! Hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the delay! was busy yesterday. this might cause more delay, so the next three might be late :(

"Alright, gang! Up and at'em!" shrieks Ruby at way-too-early-in-the-morning o'clock, rattling everybody. 

"Ruby," Yang says exhaustedly, rubbing at her eyes in the brightness of the ceiling light. "What ungodly hour is it?"

"It's Nondescript Holiday!" Ruby screeched, ignoring the (admittedly rhetorical) question and jumping up and down until Weiss, tone dripping with tired irritance, grabbed her by the shoulders and said, “Ruby, if you every wake me up this early again, I will run you through with Myrtenaster.”

Ruby pouted, looking up at Yang, but there was no salvation there. “Ruby, I will  _ help _ her demolish you if you don’t turn off the light right now and shut up.”

“Fiiiiine.Goodnight!"

_ Whew, crisis over, _ Yang thought as Ruby went to hit the light. If her teammates had discovered that Yang was actually hiding Blake in her bed, and that the lump under Blake’s covers were just her pillows, they’d never hear the end of it. The light flickered off and they said their goodnights, and Yang turned around to look at Blake.

The Faunus girl looked ethereal in her slumber, dark strands of hair strewn across Yang's second pillow and long lashes brushing against her cheek. Freed from the constraints of her black bow, Blake's soft, velvety ears twitched every now and then as she muttered in her sleep, curling slightly into Yang's side. With a quiet sigh, Yang kissed Blake on the cheek and wrapped her arms around the other girl, falling asleep. 

_ Blake was the first person to wake up, as usual. She pried herself reluctantly from Yang's warm embrace and jumped lightly off the somehow-stable structure, quietly observing her sleeping partner. Curled blonde locks framed Yang's peaceful face, glowing slightly in the soft glimmer of sunrise light filtering in through the window.  _

_ Smiling softly at the peaceful image, Blake turned to go get ready for Ruby's holiday mania.  _

Ruby, surprisingly, woke up later than any of them, which was much to Weiss and Yang's vengeful delight. The leader of team RWBY was jolted awake by a sizable (but safe) amount of lightning dust and her older sister's shit-eating grin and Weiss's little arrogant smirk. "Feel so energetic now?"

"Absolutely!" Ruby piped, promptly standing straight up to Yang and Weiss's dismay. "It's present time!"

Yang grinned ruefully. "That's my little sister. But go get dressed first." Ruby zipped away eagerly to go shower and change like the rest of her team already had. 

Turning, Yang saw Blake hovering a few steps away with a small smile on her face. Ever since the dance, she'd been doing a lot better, and Yang was glad that she was no longer stressing over the issue. The dark circles and bloodshot eyes had soon disappeared, and she no longer was falling asleep in class. Not that Yang minded. Blake was cute when she slept. But she was healing, and that was what mattered. 

After Ruby returned from her speedy shower, each of the girls pulled out their presents from whatever hiding spot and they went around in a circle giving their gifts. Yang was excited for this part, not for her own gifts, but for Blake's reaction to her gift. 

"I'm going first!" Yang trilled, practically throwing the small box at Blake. The other girl smiled and carefully undid the wrapping paper, undoing ribbons and tape rather than Yang and Ruby's preferred method, ripping all the paper off as fast as possible. 

"Oh," Blake said as she revealed the gift- the newest installment in that 'Ninjas of Love' series Blake liked so much. Yang had laughed herself to death reading the reviews, never would she have thought her serene and serious teammate would be reading  _ that  _ kind of book. A red blush spread across Blake's face as she muttered an embarrassed "Thank you, Yang." Yang would have worried that she'd offended her partner if the Faunus hadn't flashed her a perfect little smile, leaning onto her shoulder. 

The gift Yang received from Blake (in her biased opinion) the best gift given the entire morning: a necklace with a small dragon charm. It was immediately put on. 

Yang had never expected school to be so incredible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really bad because i had to cut it off short :( not enough time


	6. nothing comes close to the golden coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An example of an aforementioned beach day, post-war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all horrifically late, i'm trying to get them all out on time and failing uwu

The weather in Patch was always a delight, because the small island's beaches were constantly sunny and perfect, with warm, glittering sands and soft waves, and the odd shower here and there. Yang had many fond memories of going to the beach often as a child, starting way back when Summer was still with them. It had become tradition, and with the honorary expansions, these beach days became more and more populated.

_ yxl @yangxiaolong: _

_ jaune where the fk r u _

_ u said you’d be here ten min ago _

_ jaune arc @jaunearc: _

_ omw rn had to get knSDGHKJ _

_ awrEHkfj _

_ yxl @yangxiaolong: _

_ dude do i need to call an ambulance _

_ jaune arc @jaunearc: _

_ HAHA NO IT’S NORA I STOLE HIS PHONE _

_ WE’LL BE THERE IN A FEW _

Yang smiled as an image of a very irritated Jaune at the wheel popped up on her screen, then clicked her scroll off and shoved it in her pocket. His silver convertible would be showing up down the road any minute now, according to Nora. 

“Are they coming?” called Ruby, who was coming up the trail wearing her swimsuit. 

“Yeah,” replied Yang, who had just spotted the vehicle rounding the bend and driving their way. “They’re here!”

Many greetings were exchanged between Yang and JNR, the aftermath of the war had left a lot to do for everybody, and that meant very little time to just relax and have fun. Especially because JNR had been jumping from place to place cleaning up small Grimm breakouts, which happened all too frequently. It had been months since they’d all been able to catch a break.

As the group trekked down the trail to the beach, Ruby ran up to meet them, instantly flinging her arms around Nora, who did her best to return the gesture but was loaded down by the volleyball setup and a cooler. "Hiiiiiii!"

"Here, let me get that for you," Yang said to Jaune, who was visibly sweating as he carried the umbrella, another cooler, and beach towels out of the trunk. She took the umbrella and cooler from him and sauntered off, stifling a laugh at the muttered "wow, I'm Yang, I'm strong" that she heard from her slightly less muscularly developed friend. 

Out on the beach were Weiss, Blake, Qrow, Tai, and Oscar, who were busy setting up umbrellas. Qrow was, miraculously, sober- traveling with Oscar was really working wonders on him. Everybody set down what they were doing when the arrivals appeared, strolling over to say their hellos. Nora picked Oscar up, mussing up his hair. "Is it just me or have you gotten taller?"

"Aaah," Oscar said. "Taller. I think."

"Grandma mode much?" giggled Blake, pulling away from an embrace with Ren. 

"Aww, pshhh," Nora replied. "This is just Nora mode." They all laughed at that. 

… 

"Hey, baby," Yang said, coming up behind Blake, who was standing in ankle-deep water. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and Blake leaned back into the motion. "Hi."

"Still afraid of the water?" Yang asked cheekily, and she was rewarded with a golden glare. "Yang, if you throw me into the water again-"

"Come on, I know you had fun. Don't pretend you didn't," murmured Yang softly into the hollow of Blake's collarbone. Blake snorted, and the vibrations of her voice buzzed in her throat. "I absolutely did not have fun. I do not like water in my ears."

"But do you despise water more than you love me?" Yang said with a smirk, pulling Blake lightly up to the towels, where Yang removed her shorts and tank top. "Suit yourself, baby, but some people enjoy having fun. Sunscreen me?" Yang caught Blake staring at the well-toned muscles of Yang's torso and grinned, flexing a powerful bicep. "You can admire me more when you're putting on the sunscreen, Blakey." The Faunus stuck her tongue out at Yang, but grabbed the tube of sunscreen and proceeded to rub some into Yang’s shoulder blades.

The whole group spent some time just putting on sunscreen (sun safety!) except Nora (despite Ren’s pleading), who seemed to never get burned at all. Yang slipped on her characteristic aviators and adjusted the halter strap of her bikini top, then sneakily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pinning her limbs. “Yang!”

“If you don’t come in the water with me, I  _ will _ throw you in again,” Yang said. “You don’t have to go in that deep. Quick question- do you know how to swim.”

“I  _ do _ know how to swim,” Blake said. “I grew up on a cram-packed overheated island. I just don’t  _ like _ to.”

“Fact of the day!” Yang exclaimed. “Blake can swim!” Blake scowled, and Yang kissed her cheek lightly. “Please come in the water?”

“Only because of you.”

“Aww, you can’t stand to be away from me?”

“You’re pressing your luck, Xiao Long.”

And so they eventually meandered into the water, which was an absolute delight because it countered the sweltering heat of the summer day. Sunlight glanced off the waves and scattered light as Ruby and Weiss splashed each other in waist-deep seawater. 

“I. Don’t. Like. This,” said Blake, her growing-out hair flying around her face in the slight breeze. “Okay. I’m not moving any deeper. This is my limit.”

Yang went to grab her hand, kissed her softly. “I love you, Blakey.”

“Why are you saying this now?” Blake said suspiciously. “I swear, if you’re about to splash me or throw me in or something I am not going to talk to you for the next whole week.”

“Why can’t I just say I love you?” Yang pressed their foreheads together.

“Because it normally comes with circumstances, babe,” Blake said tiredly.

“Not this time.”

They both closed the gap, and Ruby yelled, “Get a room, you two!” Yang pulled away to go splash her, which began an entire wet war.

Having a family was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like any of these but that's my fault because i'm pressuring myself oof


	7. you are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake are trying to have a child amidst their huntress activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all so late :( i'm working hard maybe the last one will be out today as well

_ This is incredibly mundane _ was always the first thought that went through Blake’s head as she placed the small plastic pregnancy test on the counter, turning on the sink to wash her hands. After rinsing out the grapefruit-scented soap that was Yang’s favorite (for some reason or another), she reached for her scroll to set the timer to ten minutes, then grabbed a book and sat down in the living room.

They’d been trying for a month or two now, with no results. Having a family had always been a dream for both of them, and Blake was determined to have a child that would never know the pains either parent had gone through. This, of course, brought on loads of stress, but also excitement at the prospect of a baby of their own. 

Yesterday was when Blake's period was supposed to come, but it hadn't. She wasn't expecting anything, but was slightly hopeful. 

“I’m home!” said Yang as she walked through the entrance to their apartment, many grocery bags in hand. Blake set her book down on the coffee table and went to go help her, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing two of the bags to go unpack in the kitchen. 

“I got everything on the list, and I noticed you forgot the milk so I got that too,” commented Yang as she set a carton of eggs in the fridge. 

“That’s what I was forgetting!” Blake pulled the milk carton out of the bag, going to put it in the fridge as well. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

The groceries were unpacked quickly, and Blake returned to her book on the couch. Today would be an excitingly plain day, the thought of simple domestic life was heaven compared to the constant work of being a huntress in a team. Yang settled in beside her, reading over her shoulder quietly. 

Blake had already forgotten about it, so a minute or so later when the alarm went off, it scared the shit out of her.  _ Oh, right,  _ she thought, reaching for her scroll on the coffee table and shutting off the alarm. "Be back in a sec," she said to Yang, and went to go check on the test. 

Picking it up, she immediately saw the first line, signifying a negative result, so she went to go throw it away with a sigh. But something stopped her. 

Call it destiny, or fate, or some supernatural force, but something made Blake take a second look at the pregnancy test. And then she saw it- faint, but it was definitely there. Another line. 

Heart racing, she held it up to the light, hoping her eyes weren't deceiving her, but yes, there definitely was a second line. Blake nearly exploded with excitement.  _ Could she be…  _

Holding the test, Blake stepped nervously out of the bathroom, one hand pressed against her chest as she walked into the living room. Yang looked up at her. "Everything alright, babe?" Blake was only then aware of a tear slipping down her cheek. 

"Yang, tell me I'm not seeing things," Blake whispered, and Yang's eyes widened as she got up from the sofa and took the test from Blake's hand. Instantly a hand was clapped over her mouth. "Are there two lines? That means you're…"

"I'm pregnant," sobbed Blake as she flung herself into Yang's arms, shaking with nervous joy. Yang returned the embrace, kissing her with a huge smile. "Oh my god."

"We're going to be parents, Blake!" Yang said excitedly. "Ruby's going to be an aunt. Tai's going to be a grandpa!" Tears welled up in her eyes as well, and she pulled Blake even closer. "God, I love you so fucking much."

Blake just cried in happiness, knowing that somewhere inside her, life stirred. 


	8. a goddess on a mountaintop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the hogwarts au!!

Yang first knew she was totally enamored by Blake Belladonna the day of their first class together- the Third Years were just beginning their second semester of Care of Magical Creatures, and on that day, they were working on taming the hippogriffs they'd been assigned at the beginning of the year. 

Because Blake was new, she got the last pick of the creatures- an ornery dark filly-near-mare with feathers so dark they shimmered with a purple sheen. Everybody was expecting total chaos from a total newbie with the most ill-tempered animal anyone had ever met, but there were some… unexpected developments. 

… 

Ember, a golden-chestnut specimen, ruffled his feathers pompously as Professor Port demonstrated how one mounts and unmounts a hippogriff. Yang absentmindedly ran her fingers over the leather of the class-provided saddle, listening slightly but at the same time, not. This was odd, considering Care of Magical Creatures was one of her best classes and she almost always paid attention, especially when it came to their hippogriffs. What caught her eye at the moment was the strange new girl with the funny American accent. Blake Belladonna, if Yang had heard correctly. The name seemed familiar somehow, but Yang couldn't place exactly where she'd heard it. 

This Blake person was unlike any other- where it had taken the rest of the class the entire first semester to build up a level of trust with their respective hippogriffs (even Nora, whose bond with the rosy-colored Magnhild was said to be stronger than with her best friend, Lie Ren), Blake seemed to be resting easy with the notoriously bad-mannered filly she'd been assigned- Gambol. Even now the dark-haired girl was gently stroking Gambol's deep purple plumage with a remarkable sense of ease. If Yang tried to do that with Ember, who she'd already built up half a year's worth of rapport with, she'd undoubtedly be bitten by a razor-sharp eagle beak. 

Even Professor Port was obviously surprised by the headway Blake had made in less than an hour- the most rowdy, tantrum-throwing hippogriff he had was  _ nuzzling _ , actually  _ nuzzling  _ Blake’s shoulder. Yang couldn’t help but be impressed. Blake was from Ilvermorny, that was what she had heard. Perhaps they started out with their creatures earlier. Either way, the way she interacted with the typically bad-behaved specimen was just admirable.

“Alright, when mounting your hippogriff, one must always take great care to look the beast in the eye and bow first, then once the hippogriff turns, granting permission, you’ll saddle ‘em up the way I just showed you with Blunderbuss here,” instructed the professor, eyeing his group of students to ensure they were paying attention. “And let me tell you, if you ever forget to pay your respects, you’re gonna suffer. Would anybody like to demonstrate with me as an example?”

No hands were raised, each student (while most did love the class) was absolutely terrified of a slash from the pointy claws or a snap from the powerful beaks of their respective hippogriffs. “No volunteers? I guess I’ll have to choose somebody, then. How about… Miss Blake Belladonna?”

Yang turned her head and watched Blake sigh reluctantly, but carefully lead Gambol up to the front, maintaining eye contact. Blake’s golden-toned eyes stared deeply into Gambol’s orange ones, and Yang marveled at how she didn’t blink for what seemed like hours.  _ Imagine her staring you at that _ , she thought, then instantly colored.  _ Yang, that’s gay. Well, I am gay. _

If that wasn’t proof enough that Yang was crushing hard on the new girl, that deal was sealed when Blake not only easily got onto the hippogriff, but also proceeded to fly a little off the ground, to everybody’s great astonishment. That was when Yang fully realized that goddamn, Blake Belladonna was going to be somebody important in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ly crap i actually finished on time,,,  
> i really hope everybody like this week, i had fun doing these prompts and hopefully you'll see me spit out actual content soon hahahahaa  
> it'll take a while to finish, but i'll start uploading asap!


End file.
